The Squidward Files: Victory Day!
The Squidward Files: Victory Day! is the finale episode of Season 1 of The Squidward Files that aired on March 17, 2013. The previous episode is The Squidward Files: Ocean Voyager and the next is The Squidward Files: Patty Thief (Season 2). Plot Squidward gathers all his friends to get rid of the Purple Dragons once and for all. But will they fail or win the epic battle? Characters Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(The Purple Dragons bash into Squidward's bike and drive away chuckling). *'Squidward': Not again, I'm calling the cops! *(He realises that they stole his phone). *'Squidward': Stupid Dragons. *(Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab the next day). *'SpongeBob': ''(Singing) Working the grill like my name is Bill. *'Squidward': Knock it off! *'SpongeBob': Hi Squidward. *'Squidward': Don't give me that attitude. *'SpongeBob': What attitude? *'Squidward': As if you don't know. *'SpongeBob': I don't know. *'Squidward': (Sighs) *'SpongeBob': Remember that boy called Jimmy Neutron that you told us about? *'Squidward': You mean that weird Retroville kid? *'SpongeBob': Yeah, what do you think he's up to. *'Squidward': I don't care, I'm just glad that I'm back. *'Customer #1': Excuse me! *'Squidward': May I take your order? *'Customer #1': No thanks. (Walks away) *'Purple Dragons Leader': (Breaks in) Come and get me Squiddy! (Swings around on a rope) *'Mr. Krabs': (Sees the enemy) Man the lifeboats! *'Squidward': No fight back. *'Purple Dragons Leader': Come and get me! *'Squidward': (Rages) *'SpongeBob': Don't let him get to you Squidward. *'Purple Dragons Leader': (Runs away) *'Squidward': Coward. *''(Scene cuts to a secret meeting under Patrick's rock). *'Patrick': So why are we holding a meeting here? *'Pearl': Because we need to stop the Purple Dragons! *'Larry': Yeah, stop the Green Dragons. *'Squidward': Does anyone ever remember their name? *'SpongeBob': I say we blow bubbles with them. *'Patrick': Good idea SpongeBob. *'Mr. Krabs': No SpongeBob, there enemies, me have to ''stop them. *'Sandy': I know how to stop them! *'Squidward': How? *'Sandy': I don't know. *'Squidward': You said you knew. *'Mr. Krabs': We make them give all their money to us! *'Squidward': QUIET! We simply fight them off, get the S.W.A.T team on them and they'll never come back. *'Pearl': (Calls the S.W.A.T team) Hello, yes we need your help, to stop the Purple Dragons, ok, bye. *'Mr. Krabs': That was quick. *'Pearl': They are coming to help us defeat the Purple Dragons! *''(Purple Dragons steal diamonds in another scene). *'S.W.A.T #1': Stop! *'Bowser': Never! ''(Throws a gem at S.W.A.T) *'Squidward': Not so fast. (Jumps in with SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff and Larry) *'Purple Dragons Leader': We're surrounded. Let's get his diary and move! *''(Jason jumps at the diary and misses). *'SpongeBob': ''(Throws ropes at Purple Dragons and ties them up and gives them to the S.W.A.T team) *'Squidward': Goodbye, losers...And that's the end of that problem. *'Purple Dragons Leader': I'll be back... *'Everyone': (Cheers) *'Mr. Krab': We got rid of the Silver Dragons! *'Squidward': Don't push it. *''of episode and Season 1'' Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:The Squidward Files Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2013 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users